I Shall Love You Always
by Amaris Ethne
Summary: A/U. Legolas has a fiancee waiting for him in Lorien. Legolas thought fic. Fluffiness! Please R & R. Flames will be used to heat Mordor!


I Shall Love You Always  
By: Lady Neptune  
  
  
  
I can see the forest clearly now. Finally, we've made it. Aragorn knows of my excitement, I know. But I do not care. The man looks back at me, and catches my eye. With a smile Aragorn turns and begins to run toward the forest. Yes, he knows what is in that forest for me. For a moment, I wonder why he is encouraging me, but I do not wonder for long. I begin to run after him. Jog; really for do not want to over take Aragorn. Though the others in the Fellowship may not know it, Aragorn and I are friends. I first met him as a young Prince on a trip to Rivendell, when he and Arwen first got together, and we got along famously ever since. Arwen. Perhaps that is why he is encouraging my hurrying toward the forest. He knows what it is like to be away from the one you love.   
  
Once we were inside the forest, Aragorn and I slowed to a walk, allowing the others to catch up with us. None of them knew what awaited me in this forest. But they would find out soon. The Hobbit's small cheeks were still moist with tears for the fallen Gandalf. And I myself felt the sharp pangs of grief for him. And yet, somehow I knew that things were not as bad as they seem. Gandalf is strong and I have heard stories of lesser Wizards crawling back out of shadow. Perhaps I should share this bit of hope with the young ones. And yet, if I am wrong I do not want to give them false hope. Perhaps I will tell Aragorn, and allow him to decide whom else to tell. Yes, after I see her, I will tell Aragorn. Behind me, I hear Gimli filling the young Hobbit's minds with filth about the Lady. Something about her being a witch. Nonsense. My soon-to-be-mother-in-law is not a witch. Far from it, in fact. She is a kind and gentle person.   
  
Suddenly, we are surrounded by Elves. The Guardians. I am pleased to see that they are still as watchful as when I last was here. That means My Love has been safe in my absence. Haldir insults Gimli, and I silently will the Dwarf to hold his tongue. These Guardians are easily provoked. Aragorn begins to speak, but does not get the chance for Haldir sees and recognises me. Instantly, the Elves around us drop to one knee, their heads bowed facing toward me. Aragorn smiles slightly, for he was not surprised. But the others in the Fellowship gaze at me in amazement and confusion, not understanding. Gimli seems to be the first to understand, as the confused gleam in his eyes subsided.   
"Please, there is no need for that. Arise, my friends," I say in my native tongue. The Guardians obeyed, rising to their feet and sheathing their arrows. There is no longer any need for them.  
"Prince Legolas, our deepest apologises. We did not realise it twas you. For what reason, your highness, do you grace us with thy presence? The wedding is not for a few moons, is it not?" Haldir questioned his gaze on the forest floor. I suppressed a small smile. Back in Mirkwood, many understand my aversion to the strict formalities, but here many insist upon still upholding the formalities in fear that The Lady will punish them if they do not. Perhaps after the wedding I will insist upon a less formal way of addressing me, but not today, not this trip. We won't be here very long, I know, and that saddens me. Lothorien is a beautiful place, and just as much my home as Mirkwood, now. I know she will miss it terribly after we are wed. But I have promised her that we will visit, every chance we get. And I know that she enjoys Mirkwood just as I enjoy her own home. Both are wooded, both are beautiful, and yet both are as different as night and day. But she shall adjust, this I know. And I shall help her to do this. But now is not the time to be contemplating my life after my marriage. There is a task at hand, and this shall take precedence.   
  
"Worry yourself naught, dear Haldir. We pass through here on our mission to Mordor. We seek the safety of these woods for a short time before we continue on our way. Please tell The Lady that we are here," I answer Haldir's question. The Guardian nods his head at an Elf standing behind him who, after bowing low to me, runs off toward Lorien.   
"So this, Prince, is the Fellowship. The Lady has spoken of it often, as has her daughter," Haldir gives me a small smile at the mention of my bride to be. I ignore it, however. I am not interested in the Guardian's interest in my love life.   
"Indeed it is, let me introduce them," I answer, turning to the group and introducing each in turn. Each member nods to Haldir and greets him in their respective way. Aragorn is watching me, a small smile on his features. He has always known of my upcoming marriage. He knows I am respected here. He knew it when we were running toward these woods.   
"It is good to meet the brave and noble men who are to save the whole of Middle-Earth. And now, Prince Legolas, if you and your party would follow me, I shall take you to see The Lady." My party? Haldir obviously does not understand how this Fellowship is set up. Or, perhaps he does and is just trying to be polite. In any instance, it is too late to correct him now. We follow him as he leads us through the forest paths that I know well. In my heart, I can feel her presence. I can picture her in my mind. I wonder if she knows that I am here yet, or I shall need to find her after my meeting with her mother. I know exactly where she will be. She'll be sitting near a small pond located in a meadow. She will be sitting near the large waterfall, her hair flowing in the wind that always seems to tease her hair and never touch anything around her. She will be reading, or perhaps writing, on a scroll. It is where she always goes when there are no pressing duties for her to attend to. It is our spot, where we have shared many tender moments, many secrets, and many private thoughts. I shall go there after the meeting. And she shall be there. This I know.   
  
We do not walk long before we find ourselves in the court of The Lady. Though I have been there many times, I still find myself awe-struck at the beauty of her court and amazed that in a short time I shall be Lord of this same court. The Lady speaks in her soft singsong voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I see an Elven woman come down one of the long spiralling flights of stairs. With my Elf eyesight, I see that it is Her. My beloved. My fiancée. Anadriedith, the daughter of the Lady Galadriel. She comes down the stairs slowly, leisurely, almost. She carries a scroll in her hand. Around her neck the amulet I have her glistens. Her hair flows out behind her and, even from the distance, I can tell of her beauty. Galadriel sees me glance at her, and for a moment she smiles at me. But the smile fades quickly and none of the others see it. Aragorn, too glances at Anadriedith and then at me. He understands. And for reasons I know not of, I am glad that he does.   
"Go now, and rest, for you are weary with toil and much sorrow. Tonight you shall sleep in peace." I hear Galadriel say. Anadriedith is now at the bottom of the staircase, standing behind her mother. Galadriel turns to her as an Elf comes up to escort us to our rooms. Aragorn smiles at me and lays a hand on my arm. He knows that I will not return to them for a while. He will tell the others where I am.   
Anadriedith smiles at her mother, who moves aside to allow her daughter to pass. Anadriedith walks toward me. She is trying to walk slow, steadily, attempting to hide her eagerness to come to me. Perhaps she is succeeding in fooling her mother, perhaps not. But she does not fool me. I, too, walk toward. Taking her hand, I place a gentle kiss on her palm and then lay her hand over my heart, a traditional greeting for two in love. Galadriel and the other Elves around us all turn to walk away, leaving Anadriedith and I in peace. As soon as I am sure that no one is watching us I sweep her into arms, embracing her tightly. I have not seen her for four months. And, while to an Elf that is a minuscule amount of time, I have still missed her. She is all that I see in my dreams. She is all that my heart aches for. She is what I would give my immortal life up for without a second thought. I would die for her. I would go through the flames of Mordor without blinking for her. She is everything to me.  
"Legolas, I am so glad to see you!" She whispers into my ear, and my heart soars at the sound of her voice. I kiss her feverently. I never want to leave her again. Any yet I know that I shall.   
"I have missed you, my love," I whisper into her perfectly shaped ears. She kisses me again. I feel eyes upon us and I look up. Aragorn is standing there, a distant smile upon his lips. He misses Arwen. I know it. But now is not the time for my worrying about my friend's heart. Time is precious, even to an Elf. We will not spend long here in Rivendell. I shall make the most of my time with Anadriedith. Let Aragorn do as he wishes. He is accustomed to life with Elves. He shall be fine.   
  
~*~  
  
I return to the others late at night. Candles light all of Lorien; the halls are illuminated with a blue light that enhances the cities beauty. Anadriedith and I had gone to the waterfall, where I shared with her everything that has happened since last I saw her, and she did the same. Aragorn is still awake, sitting on a log. He seems to be waiting for me.  
"Legolas, Galadriel asked to see me." He said softly in Elvish. I frowned. Why would she wish to see Aragorn?  
"She said that she fears that the Fellowship needs another member. An Elf. Someone who can wield the power of the Elves."   
"Did she suggest anyone in particular?" I ask, dead filling me. Aragorn shook his head. Anadriedith has been improving in her ability to wield our peoples' powers. I myself am sufficient in the Powers of the Wood, as they are called in Mirkwood. I can heal using roots and herbs and flowers easily, I can listen to the wind and the trees. But my Father never put much of an emphasis on this, as he was never able to wield much power. Anadriedith told me of her studies with her mother and other Elves. And I know of her excellent warrior skills. She can wield a sword almost as well as Aragorn himself. Her aim with a bow is as good as mine, for I have taught her the skill. She is fast, stealthy and strong. She could be a great asset to our group. And yet I do not wish her to come. Be it selfishness or not, I do not want Anadriedith to risk her life. I could, of course protect her should she come. But it was the knowledge that she was safe, here in Lorien, protected by the Guardians that allowed me to continue. To keep pressing forward to help save all of Middle-Earth, her included.   
"Legolas?" behind me I hear a soft voice. Her voice. Aragorn bows to her, then turns and leaves us. I turn to her, and I know that my fear is justified. Her eyes, the things that I first fell in love with, are filled with determination. And yet I see fear in them. And love.   
"You have volunteered." It is not a question. I know she has. She has a heart like mine. She will not sit back and let others save the world when there is something she can do to help.  
"I have." I let out the breath that I did not realise that I had been holding. Her face softens. I need not voice my concerns. She knows them. She presses herself against me, wrapping her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her, holding her close. I can not loose her. I will not loose her.   
"I love you, Anadriedith. I will not let harm come to you. I promise." I whisper into her hair. She looks up at me and my heart stops. Valar, she is beautiful.   
"I know. I love you too, Prince Legolas Greenleaf. We shall save Middle-Earth together, and then be married in your father's court. Just as we planned." I feel like crying. I pull her to me with every ounce of strength in my body. I kiss her hard, passionately, not caring who sees, not caring about modesty. I love her. I don't care who knows it. Together we turn and walk back toward the resting Fellowship. We must tell them that we have a new member of the Fellowship. 


End file.
